


Chili(60-63)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 4





	Chili(60-63)

60  
When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.  
当你真心渴望某样东西时，整个宇宙都会联合起来帮你实现。  
——《牧羊少年的奇幻之旅》

这句话还是可以辩一辩的。

外国人这么说，但我们老子有一句“天地不仁，以万物为刍狗”。老天爷对世间万物，本无牵挂，也谈不上什么爱憎，自然也没有什么帮助一说。

可是“宇宙”这词又似乎比“天地”要广一些，除了老天爷，还有那些与你我活在同一时空下的共同体。换言之，同为“刍狗”，我们凡人之间会互助，让本应苍茫的天地间，有了可依偎取暖的落脚点。

若你认为日子过得顺心顺意，也许并不是这宇宙本就带着善意，而是这世间有人对你怀着爱意，以你知道或不知道的形式环绕着你。

61  
不知道多少年张家没有齐人吃过饭了，今天是久违的一次。

张府中有佣人帮忙做饭，但张妈妈坚持亲自掌勺，做了八味菜，双数寓团圆，八面玲珑，齐齐整整。辣椒炒肉、麻婆豆腐是少不了的，张总从小到大都爱吃，这个当妈的不可能忘。张妈妈临进厨房之前还尽了待客之道，问魅可想吃点什么，他们可以立刻使人去买。魅可听了听念出来的菜单，抿嘴微微一笑：“好巧，都是我喜欢的菜，那就不用特意买别的了，劳烦阿姨。”他揉揉脑袋忽然想起什么，似乎是感觉自己没什么贡献不好意思，挽起袖子就往厨房走：“阿姨，我也来帮忙吧。”

张妈妈刚刚心道来得正好，却听见客厅里传来轻咳一声：“魅可，外婆想和你聊聊天。”

瞎的也能看出来，从进门一刻开始，张总极力避免着魅可与父母任何一人独处。

魅可尴尬停在原处，张妈妈了然，儿子把外婆给搬出来了，就是使出了杀手锏，谁也没法子阻挠他。张妈妈扬声道：“成，他拿一碟水果就出来了。”她依旧笑着，只是走近几步，压低声音对魅可说：“其实我只有几句话想问你。”

“阿姨请说。”魅可挂上礼貌的微笑。见惯大场面的他不怕长辈的质问，特别在得知张总的故事之后，他隐约知道张妈妈和张老爹在他心中没有什么地位。

可这是不对的：这三口人之间出了问题，多年来根深蒂固，却没有人踏出第一步去解决。有人是懒得，有人是无从入手。但也正因如此，他目前还不用提防两老什么。因为无论发生什么事，张总都会以他为先。

“我听说过你的名字，你是当红的歌手，大明星，对吗？”张妈妈用水果刀切着苹果，一瓣瓣外皮为红色的果肉剥落，魅可没来由地想起白雪公主毒苹果的故事。他也被自己逗笑了：嗐，眼前的人不会法力不是巫婆，自己也不是没了小矮人不能活的白雪公主，怕个啥。

他的爱人就在客厅，他的婚戒就悬在胸前，他什么都不怕。

“不敢当，就搞搞音乐而已。”魅可依旧很礼貌地笑着，上前一步指了指她切好的果肉：“我能吃一块吗？”

张妈妈点头，魅可取了一块放进嘴里，满足的咀嚼着，含糊嘟囔了一句：“很甜。”

“喜欢就好。”张妈妈笑笑，低头继续摆果盘，嘴上却还淡淡说着话，“我只是好奇，娱乐圈诱惑这么多，什么人没见过，你怎么就看上我儿子了。”

魅可闻言，倒也不惊，只是饶有趣味走近两步，凑近张妈妈的脸，极其认真地瞪大眼睛看着她：“那我要是说，我看上他的钱呢？”

张妈妈一怔，魅可嚼过苹果的口腔还散发着香气，口吐芬芳，加上原本带着薄荷蜜桃香，人儿又长得可爱，小嘴微微弯起笑着，大眼睛眨巴眨巴极其无辜，连张妈妈也忍不住在心底叹一声——

什么人间尤物。

乃至她听见魅可这话，也忘了生气，只是笑着摇头，以长辈见惯风浪的自信语气对他说：“只看上钱就愿意永久标记，孩子，我不认为你是这么不智的人。”

“阿姨，你既然知道，还问什么呢？”魅可咯咯一笑，伸手想接过她摆好的果盘，张妈妈递了给他，只是还没有放下自己捏住碟沿的手。

“那你有多爱他呢？”张妈妈忍不住问。

她很想知道，无论是为了自己的好奇，对儿子的担心，还是想借此参考自己如何能让儿子感受到父母还爱着他。魅可的答案，会不会是个出路？

魅可双手捏着果盘，歪头想了想，耸耸肩：“我为他掉过一个孩子，这算证明吗？”

张妈妈彻底愣住了，魅可看见对方的反应，忍不住嘿嘿一笑：“阿姨，我开玩笑的，瞧把您吓的。”

“只不过，我实在觉得这个问题无法回答。爱是感情，怎么能数算出来呢？”

魅可从她手中接住果盘，捧起来仔细地看：“您看这水果，我刚刚吃了一块，可这不摆得整整齐齐的么，也不会显得缺了一块。”

“吃掉了那一小块，这个果盘就不完整了吗？不是的，其他伙伴会挤一挤，主动去适应这个位置，当然，也少不了您设计帮忙。”魅可微微一笑，“有时候确实需要一部分的自己妥协，才能成一个家。”

男人的脚步声靠近，“咯、咯”的皮鞋声甚是明显，魅可闭着眼也能听出来，他以口型气音跟张妈妈说：“班门弄斧了……阿姨结婚多年，应该比我清楚很多。”

下一秒张总就进来了，男人的脸黑得像盖了一层乌云，先一手把魅可拽在身后，摆出明显防卫的姿态，冷冷开口却是对自己母亲的警告：“别以为我不知道你一直在找机会和魅可独处，跟他说些什么阴阳怪气的话。”

“不管你乐不乐意，我这辈子就他了。婚礼上会有你们一席位，不用担心。”

魅可吃了一惊，他看不清张妈妈的神色，她垂下眸来，隐藏的不知是失落还是心酸，他刚捕捉到她微微点点头，就被张总推搡着出了厨房的门，手里的水果盘也被人接过，紧接着被搂进怀里一脸紧张看着：“怎么样，她没欺负你吧。”

魅可不禁失笑，伸手揉了揉张总皱紧的眉心：“她又不是大灰狼，不会吃了我，说两句话怎么了。”

“那可难说。”张总挑眉，“连亲生儿子都算计的人，我怎么知道他们要在你身上打什么算盘？”

魅可捻起两指，在张总额头上轻轻弹了一下：“我有你嘛，没事。”

“可是，我不喜欢你这样。”魅可挽着张总的手臂，倚在他肩上喃喃，“你说要家里人接受我，可你回来这架势，倒像是讨债的。”

“我说了，他们不重要，外婆喜欢你就够了。那是他们欠我的。”张总重复了一遍，魅可手指按在他唇上，堵住了他接下来的话。

“要说欠，我欠你的更多，也不见得你恨我。”魅可认真地看他，张总与他对视了两秒，把放在自己唇上的手指拽下来，握在手心。

“你不一样。”他轻声说。

你不一样啊，你是我第一眼就想守护一辈子的人儿。再说，到了现在，谁欠谁多少，又哪分得清呢。

趁魅可愣神的瞬间，张总凑过去轻轻在他唇上啄了一口，一啄让他脸颊发烫，被偷吃豆腐气不过刚想打人，那人早已跑出好几步远，往外婆那边跑去，招呼着水果到了。

外婆倒不依，回头看到魅可跟在后面，小嘴一撅，说要孙媳妇喂。

成成成。魅可碎步跑了上去，如愿以偿拧了人耳朵一下，得意地一屁股坐在外婆身边，占了孙子的地位。

张总翻了个白眼，他还是看不过，而最终的解决方法是：他把魅可抱了起来放在自己腿上，臊了对方一个大红脸。

62  
仿佛隔离处理一般，吃饭的时候魅可被张总和外婆隔开，张妈妈和张爸爸只能隔着整张桌子的距离，和魅可说话。

魅可隐约觉得他们是有愧的，他们比起那些初见儿媳的公公婆婆，少了一分敌意，多了一分小心翼翼的试探。这可能是由于，张总对他们的敌意强硬得无法消除，他们在忙于释出善意，缓解儿子和自己的紧张关系，甚至忘了给未来儿媳一个下马威。

魅可竟不知自己是否应该高兴。

既然张总暂时不打算释出善意，魅可倒也不吝啬做好人，替外婆和叔叔阿姨各夹了几回菜，惹来张总不满的瞪视，自眼里飞出带内心戏的刀片来：怎么不夹给我。魅可假装没看见：哎，谁让你不是长辈呢。

有魅可的餐桌上还是少不了聊音乐的。他如数家珍地跟张家人介绍自己的专辑，还有刚办的演唱会如何成功。外婆听得很是津津有味，两老初时听见音乐还有些如坐针毡，时不时瞟向儿子的方向，看他反应如何，生怕勾起什么不好的回忆。

张总和外婆倒是一样，托着腮听魅可说他音乐的成果，眯着眼听得津津有味，仿佛他和魅可的任何一个观众一样，怀着纯粹的欣赏聆听他的故事。

张妈妈本以为，他该会觉得遗憾，因为他没有实现的，魅可实现了，哪怕他深爱着魅可，心里也会有一条刺。可他没有，她从他眼里看到的，是全心全意，毫无保留的支持。

也许可以这么说吗？本属于他身体的一部分在魅可身上重生了，这部分从前不过是因着外界环境过于恶劣，选择埋藏、休眠，他的身体不适合成为承载它的土壤，直到他遇到了魅可，并把这部分像种子一样播种在他身上。

当然，种子最终生根发芽了，靠的还是魅可本人，给它提供养分，让它如今散发着蓬勃的生命力。

张妈妈没来由地觉得很高兴，越过长长的桌子，给魅可多夹了几块肉，惊喜得对方连声道谢。

张老爹自个儿喝了点小酒，脸颊通红，兴在头上给魅可也倒了一杯，说客人也意思意思，还没递过去就给张总沉着脸举起手挡了回去，说魅可喝不得酒。

张老爹有些尴尬。他早就不怪儿子，也早就不是当年的火药桶，在张总做出那么多成绩之后，在他退休而公司实权已经完全落到张总手上之后，在儿子真的说到做到经济独立就和自己形同陌路之后。

认错，他还是拉不下面子。到这个年纪他不过想儿子儿媳能多回来跟自己吃顿饭，其余别无所求。可儿子似乎不买账，那条刺还在心里扎着——怨不得别人，是他亲自狠狠扎上去的。

那能怎么办呢？此时魅可突然站了起来，按下张总为自己挡酒的手，伸手接过酒杯，微笑对张老爹举了举杯示意，仰脖子一口干了。

酒液辣喉，却回甘，齿颊留香。魅可皱了皱眉忍下了刺激感，火辣辣的温度自口腔延伸到五脏六腑，到头来满脑子都只是痛快。魅可深呼吸一口气，张总皱眉看了他一眼，拉他的手：“不行别硬撑。”

魅可俏皮对他眨了眨眼，凑过去在他耳边道：“一杯酒难不倒我，没有你之前，合作的饭都是这么过来的。”

魅可还是那枚小辣椒，没有他在旁，热辣惹火却带着攻击性；有他以后，他收起了那刺鼻的气息，不伤人，而依旧性感爽直。

张总没说话，只是在他脸上印了一吻。

张老爹拿出来的是自己珍藏的特级茅台，没人买账正可惜着，魅可爽快喝了，给他巨大的鼓舞，忍不住站起来鼓掌叫了声好，给魅可再添了一杯。

魅可嘴里念着“谢谢叔叔”，新的那一杯却只是轻轻地放在一旁。他当然有作为明星的节制，而他干了那一杯的目的，倒也不是真的想陪张老爹喝酒。

自魅可干了那一杯，饭桌的气氛明显活跃了些，张老爹夸他有胆识，张妈妈和外婆给魅可又夹了些菜，嗔了张老爹一眼，嘴角却还是扬起笑着的，说怎么老爱欺负年轻人，要魅可多吃菜下下酒。

魅可脸颊绯红，不知是兴奋还是酒精作用，他含着笑一一谢过张家人的好意。张总坐在他身边，竟显得有些格格不入。直到魅可把自己的酒杯递到他面前，轻声说：“你也跟叔叔干一杯吧。”

酒杯握在他手上，酒液透明晶亮，映着那端张老爹因着微醺而酡红的脸。魅可喝下那一杯酒，轮到他现在用同一只杯，将要喝下另一杯酒的时候，连他自己也认为不可思议——他这辈子居然还有机会和张老爹面对面，心平气和地，在餐桌上喝酒。

这一杯对他来说比起以往容易得多，是不是因为，魅可那一杯叩开了过去的门，把被张总关在过去的张家人放出来，迎他们来到属于魅可和张总的现在。而他自己手里的这杯，是他的选择，选择是否和来到自己跟前，被冷落在身后多年的家人和解。

当然，有很多事情不能透过一杯酒去原谅，但喝了这杯，代表我愿意跟你吃顿饭，说句话，我还愿意叫你一声父亲，他日魅可入门，有你的一杯茶。

张总盯着那杯子良久，又抬头看了他父亲一眼，紧抿的唇线微微放松下来，一仰脖子把酒干了，杯口朝下，眯眼看着他爸：“爸，我干了，你呢。”

张老爹这时候已经说不出话来，在张妈妈用力拍了他大腿一下，对他挤眉打眼色之后，才微微颤抖着站起来，双眼像发了光一样，直勾勾盯着他儿子。他的手往下在桌子上摸，寻着自己的酒杯，却险些把酒给打翻，终于还是两只手捧着才勉强稳住，酒液溢出了些许在掌心，但依旧足够一杯。

一杯名叫和解的醇酒。

张老爹站直了，还有当年谈生意叱咤风云的影子在，可斑白的头发和身高早已不及年轻力壮的alpha儿子。他将挡在身前多年的威严面具放下，拾起郑重，捧起那一杯，闭上眼一饮而尽。

张总勾了勾嘴角，举起拳头，和老爹轻轻地碰了一下。

魅可在桌下与他的另一只手十指紧扣，掌心滚烫。

63  
“其实带你回家，也没什么特别目的，主要是外婆想看看你，以及，给你看看我的房间。”

张总带魅可上了二楼，站在自己的房门前，轻咳一声摸了摸鼻子，又偷偷瞄了魅可一眼，让魅可越发摸不着头脑，眼珠子一转双手搭在他肩上：“你不会给我准备了什么惊喜吧？”

“可能对你来说，早已不是惊喜。”张总无所谓摊了摊手。

“那就揭晓吧。”魅可往他耳边呵了口气，饶是张总已经习惯他的接触，还是偏头躲了躲，眯眼教训他：“等你好了，有你好看的。”

张总手心按在门把手上，静静待了两秒，闭眼推开了房门，房间基本是黑的，他摸索墙边亮起了灯。

床、书桌、沙发、书柜、衣柜，这本是一个很普通的，属于少年的房间。

可这房间又有些不一样。书柜里面和顶上堆满了各式各样的奖杯：拳击赛的是最大的，还有其他学习竞赛类的奖项、合照，统统堆在了上面。看上去依旧亮丽如新，就算张总不在这里长住，也有专人日日护理。

最不一样的还是一个亚军奖杯，独独是它放在了书桌上，别树一帜。

魅可往前走了几步，拾起奖杯，转过身对张总得意挑眉一笑：他当然知道这是怎么来的。

张总耸了耸肩淡淡一笑，就像那年的小屁孩一样：冠军我不care。alpha赢了omega，又光彩得到哪里去？

魅可还在那奖杯隔壁发现了一棵小仙人掌，它以泥土养着，可装那泥土的，却是一个纸杯。魅可蹲下来看那纸杯，上面的图案文字似曾相识，可又想不起是什么时候。

“在韩国的时候很喜欢喝这个吧。”张总在后面淡淡说了一句，瞬间拉回了魅可的回忆：对啊，这是在韩国的饮料店。魅可嗜甜，训练又要严格控制体重，想喝饮料了就偷偷跑路到公司附近的这家饮料店，奖励自己一杯。

说是奖励，也不知道一个月有没有一次。

当然，也有一次他十分大方，一次过买了四五杯，给雪地里自己在外候着的粉丝喝。回忆刚来到这儿，他本蹲着，眼神自仙人掌上移开，他注意到一处微弱的光源，被衣柜遮挡住。

他一步步走近那处光源，它来自一块玻璃柜门。张总也不拦他，任他走到了那扇柜门前，隔着透明玻璃看着里面的东西。

那是一件衣服，化了灰魅可也认得的衣服。

衣服以杀菌灯照着，抽风和抽湿的风口让衣摆微微颤动着。看不清衣服原本的颜色，但轮廓清晰可见。那是公司给他们练习生一人一件发的白色羽绒服，上面还绣着公司的图案。他家里有一件一模一样的。

“我想了很多办法去保存它。有时候我会取出来，嗅一下上面的味道，尽管早已没剩下。”

张总来到他的身后，脸藏在他的脖颈上，深深吸了一口气。腺体上淡淡散发着omega的味道，比起当年，还多了一分属于自己的清冽气息。

“还好，现在能天天嗅到现成的了。“

魅可嘴角颤抖，不知哭还是笑，只是泪水止不住滑落，嘴角又忍不住上扬：“傻子，我何德何能……又哪里值得。”

当时还未出道的他，哪里值得换来一个人死心塌地，甚至放弃自己所拥有的，去成就他。

“我说值得就值得。”张总轻轻在腺体上咬了一口，只是逗他，没深入见血，仿佛是alpha本能地宣告所属，“你只能是我的。”

魅可捂住脸，半晌一把抹开眼泪，转过身狠狠捶他胸膛，佯装生气道：“你变态，怂货，收起我衣服还嗅这么多年，还不让我知道。”

他推搡着张总来到床边，全身的力量往前倾，将他压在了床上。魅可跨坐在张总身上，用力揪起他的领带，在手中绕了一圈把玩，眼里还带着泪，却如同雨中盛开的辣玫瑰，依旧充满挑衅。

“我要你把这段日子，你对我做的那些故作姿态，装逼的嘴脸全都给我补偿回来。”

二人的下体仅仅隔着几层布料。魅可低头，吻上了张总干燥的唇。

“姓张的，你敢瞒着我做这么多事，那你现在敢不敢像第一次那样，好好疼我一次？”

-tbc-


End file.
